American Indian and Alaska Native (AI/AN) populations have very high incidence rates for specific cancer sites and poor survival rates for most cancers. This AI/AN Initiative on Cancer addresses comprehensive tribal cancer control through partnerships with The Network for Cancer Control Research among AI/AN Populations, tribes, multiple cancer centers, Cancer Information Services (CIS) and the American Cancer Society (ACS). This will tribes to 1) increase community awareness and understanding about cancer 2) provide training in cancer control research for AI/AN researchers, and 3) improve native community channels to NCI so that research can be specifically focused on issues that affect native people The specific aims to support these goals include: 1. Building infrastructure to support a nationwide AI/AN initiative 2. Increasing the number of AI/AN researchers, scientists, and medical students involved in cancer control activities in AI/AN communities 3. Developing, implementing, and assessing cancer education among AI/AN community members and their health care providers; 4. Strengthening collaborations of AI/AN communities with NIC, CIS, and ACS 5. Increasing the number of AI/AN patients in clinical trials (prevention, screening, treatment, and supportive care) 6. Providing feedback to the National Cancer Institute on community based priorities in the national cancer program These efforts should measurably increase awareness of the problem of cancer among AI/AN's and result in increased early detection of cancer. It may also increase the number of AI/AN patients seeking clinical trials. The research methods include established successful cancer control training techniques through the Native Researchers Training Program, development of mini-grants to tribes, specific scope of work agreements with CIS, and coordination with ACS.